


[Podfic] A Council of Queens by lady_ragnell

by CompassRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Future Fic, Gen, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, Women Being Awesome, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Mithian returns to Camelot to work towards Albion's future, and finds herself working through her own and others' complicated history with Camelot.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 2 Challenge, Tie It Up With A Song (Merlin theme), Team Chartreuse.
Relationships: Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s), Elena/Mithian (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Council of Queens by lady_ragnell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Council of Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963734) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> A goblet of finest wine from across the sea to lady_ragnell, whose generous transformative works policy allow me to read this to you.

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

music: Merlin theme

Listen or download here:  
[**A Council of Queens,**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mKilM7crJqaQOvCTmc20G9l-u1FbhzQO)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google sailed across the water to Avalon? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

Other entries in the **Merlin theme Tie It Up with a Song** anthology for Team Chartreuse:

[ **Not a Word** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140179)by akikotree

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
